1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of fiber management systems, and more particularly, to a patch cord fiber switching method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Patch cord fiber switching systems manage the challenge of arbitrarily switching patch cord fibers while maintaining control of all patch cord fibers by elaborate designs for monitoring tensioned patch cord fibers and managing patch cord fiber slacks. Examples are presented by WIPO Publication No. 02/43432, U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,600, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0097797 and WIPO Publication No. 2011/013090, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, and disclose various switching arrangements with tensioned fibers and slack management systems.